supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Athens Open - Singles
Main article: 2016 Athens Open This is the first edition of the tournament. Pee Saderd won the title, after Sébastien Bourdais retired with an injury despite leading Saderd 5-4 in the second set. This increased his winning streak to 21 matches in a row. Seeds Hélio Castroneves (Quarterfinals) Aurorus (Second round) Edson Bindilatti (Second round) Ueli Kestenholz (First round) Metagross (Semifinals) Fennekin (Second round, retired due to injury) Beartic (First round) Pee Saderd (Champion) Draw Finals Metagross |RD1-score1-1=2 |RD1-score1-2=3 |RD1-seed2=8 |RD1-team2= Pee Saderd |RD1-score2-1='6 |RD1-score2-2='6 |RD1-team3= Leafeon |RD1-score3-1=2 |RD1-score3-2=4 |RD1-team4= 'Sébastien Bourdais |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2='6 |RD2-seed1=8 |RD2-team1= 'Pee Saderd |RD2-score1-1='6 |RD2-score1-2=4 |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-team2= Sébastien Bourdais |RD2-score2-1=1 |RD2-score2-2=5r |RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'H Castroneves | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Zoroark | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=Q | RD1-team03= 'Garvey | RD1-score03-1='7 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Chilton | RD1-score04-1=5 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=4 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'S Dufour | RD1-score05-1='7 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= M Dacascos | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=3 | RD1-seed07=WC | RD1-team07= Pidgeot | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=3 | RD1-seed08=5 | RD1-team08= 'Metagross | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= 'P Saderd | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=3 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10=Q | RD1-team10= Sceptile | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=3 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Heracross | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= T Westaway | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2=0r | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'T Sato | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= A Sabato Jr. | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=WC | RD1-team15= L Birkhead | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= 'E Bindilatti | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'H Castroneves | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=Q | RD2-team02= Garvey | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= S Dufour | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=4 | RD2-seed04=5 | RD2-team04= 'Metagross | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=8 | RD2-team05= 'P Saderd | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Heracross | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'T Sato | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3='7 | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= E Bindilatti | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3=5 | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= H Castroneves | RD3-score01-1=3 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3=5 | RD3-seed02=5 | RD3-team02= 'Metagross | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3='7 | RD3-seed03=8 | RD3-team03= 'P Saderd | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= T Sato | RD3-score04-1=0 | RD3-score04-2=1r | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team01= Metagross | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= 'P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= |}} Bottom Half Beartic | RD1-score01-1=3 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= 'S Mohr | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Leafeon | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= G de Ferran | RD1-score04-1=0 | RD1-score04-2=0 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'R Liu | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='7 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Leavanny | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2=5 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Charizard | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=4 | RD1-team08= U Kestenholz | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09= 'Fennekin | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= S Tentacles | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=Q | RD1-team11= J Ruiz | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=Q | RD1-team12= 'Edwin | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=WC | RD1-team13= Snorunt | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'S Bourdais | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= C Daly | RD1-score15-1='7 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'Aurorus | RD1-score16-1=5 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=WC | RD2-team01= S Mohr | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Leafeon | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'R Liu | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Charizard | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=4 | RD2-seed05=6 | RD2-team05= Fennekin | RD2-score05-1=2 | RD2-score05-2=0r | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=Q | RD2-team06= 'Edwin | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'S Bourdais | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3='6 | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= Aurorus | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3=2 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'Leafeon | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= R Liu | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=Q | RD3-team03= Edwin | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'S Bourdais | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Leafeon | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'S Bourdais | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= |}} Qualifying '''Edwin (Qualified) Peter Dyakowski (First round) Greg Frankson (First round) Martin Daggett (First round) Garvey (Qualified) Beldum (First round) J. R. Celski (Qualifying competition) Jonathan Ruiz (Qualified) Qualifiers * Edwin * Sceptile * Garvey * Jonathan Ruiz First qualifier 'Edwin |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2='6 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-team2= Machop |RD1-score2-1=3 |RD1-score2-2=3 |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-team3= Sawk |RD1-score3-1=5 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-score3-3=2 |RD1-seed4=7 |RD1-team4= 'J. R. Celski |RD1-score4-1='7 |RD1-score4-2=4 |RD1-score4-3='6 |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= 'Edwin |RD2-score1-1='7 |RD2-score1-2=4 |RD2-score1-3='7 |RD2-seed2=7 |RD2-team2= J. R. Celski |RD2-score2-1=5 |RD2-score2-2='6 |RD2-score2-3=5 |}} Second qualifier Peter Dyakowski |RD1-score1-1=0 |RD1-score1-2=0 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-seed2=WC |RD1-team2= 'Sceptile |RD1-score2-1='6 |RD1-score2-2='6 |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-team3= 'Nathan Boudreau |RD1-score3-1='6 |RD1-score3-2=4 |RD1-score3-3='6 |RD1-seed4=6 |RD1-team4= Beldum |RD1-score4-1=3 |RD1-score4-2='6 |RD1-score4-3=4 |RD2-seed1=WC |RD2-team1= 'Sceptile |RD2-score1-1='6 |RD2-score1-2='6 |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-seed2= |RD2-team2= Nathan Boudreau |RD2-score2-1=2 |RD2-score2-2=2 |RD2-score2-3= |}} Third qualifier Greg Frankson |RD1-score1-1=4 |RD1-score1-2=0 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-team2= 'Mark McGrath |RD1-score2-1='6 |RD1-score2-2='6 |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-team3= Michael Lacy |RD1-score3-1=1 |RD1-score3-2=5 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4=5 |RD1-team4= 'Garvey |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2='7 |RD1-score4-3= |RD2-seed1= |RD2-team1= Mark McGrath |RD2-score1-1=4 |RD2-score1-2='6 |RD2-score1-3=4 |RD2-seed2=5 |RD2-team2= 'Garvey |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2=3 |RD2-score2-3='6 |}} Fourth qualifier Martin Daggett |RD1-score1-1=0 |RD1-score1-2=2 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-team2= 'Drowzee |RD1-score2-1='6 |RD1-score2-2='6 |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-team3= Slawomir Czyz |RD1-score3-1=2 |RD1-score3-2=1 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4=8 |RD1-team4= 'Jonathan Ruiz |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2='6 |RD1-score4-3= |RD2-seed1= |RD2-team1= Drowzee |RD2-score1-1=4 |RD2-score1-2=4 |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-seed2=8 |RD2-team2= 'Jonathan Ruiz |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2='6 |RD2-score2-3= |}} References Category:2016 BATC World Tour Category:2016 in tennis Category:2016 in Greece Category:2016 in sports